Aruba (CoE)
Aruba is a nation to the south of Equalia that was untouched by the Age of Ice, and continued to worship what some refer to as the "old gods", the parents of the Enlentai. Geographically Aruba consists of Savannah, and deserts before reaching a vast ocean to it's south. Government Aruba is an Empire governed by one who is also referred to as the Child of the Sun. In Aruba it's believed the his governance is blessed by the Queen of the Gods, and his Dynasty rules though the strength of the King of the Gods. Under him are various Kings who swear allegiance to his rule as if obeying the gods themselves. These Kings in turn have the loyalty of city-states with in their domain. Relations with Equalia The Equalian people first encountered the Aruban's as nomadic herdsman along the southern frontier. Early encounters where fairly peaceful with both parties keeping their distance at first before the Aruban's came to a few of the settlements offering gifts. Despite the language barrier the Arubans managed gain the settlers trust. Over time tensions have built over territory, faith, and magic. Unsanctioned bands calling themselves crusaders have sprung up at nearly the same level as raids against the frontiersmen. Both nations have sent forces to the frontier to maintain peace, which has only caused military build up leading to concern that war is immenant. Culture Aruban culture is tribal oriented. They have a closer bond with their extended family who they spend much time with in the form of rituals, holidays, and sports. Traditionally an Aruban will identify with their tribe by use of a middle (tribal) name. An example would be Meshan Omar Albin (Meshan of the tribe Omar who hails from the family Albin). Tribes usually join in unions related to area of residence thus creating a local government consisting of a council made up of representatives from these tribes. Usually such unions will control a city-state which is loyal to a King. It's been years since an actual war has ever took place between the city-states of Aruba, though to honor a warrior tradition, and rites of passage from days before the Empire the states hold mock wars which have become a kind of sport. The objective of such a sport various from capturing a flag, to capturing the most members of the opposing force with in the allotted time. Fatalities do occur during these mock conflicts though such is rare, and the families do not go with out compensation. These mock wars form the focal of festivities in some communities as other competitions designed to test physical prowess take place. Aruban's claim this is when the cities are closest to each other, both physically, and in spirit. Magic In Aruba the Sorcerer Race is rare. Some speculate that the Sorcerer's of Aruba diminished due to years of breeding with the predominantly Human population. Aruban sorcerers generally are taken to the elders of their tribe, and given into the care of another Sorcerer who will instruct them in the ancient ways as Savants. It's rare for a Sorcerer in Aruba to be taught any other form of magic, unless born to a royal family able to invest in foreign education. Savants are respected not out of love for what they do, but fear for what they might do. Regardless of these fears the Savant's service to the community in the form of enchantments, and warding can not be denied. Savant practice is self regulated with each tribal union having it's own traditions governing it's use. A few Kingdoms have adopted these restrictions to effect all cities in their holdings. Sources Category:Chronicles of Equalia